Drugged?
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: Modern-day SH fic, the SH get invited to a party. Will Aerrow and Piper confess their true feelings to each other? What about Aerrow's strange behaviour earlier? What is Aerrow hiding? Who is this strange new girlfriend of Finn? FinnXOC AerrowXPiper
1. Drugged?

Drugged…?

(sequel is HANGOVER)

C11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hello? Is Piper there?"

"This is Piper; may I ask who this is?"

"It's Dove"

"Oh, hi Dove! Whats up?"

"Nothing much, but I wanted to invite you and the guys over to our house. We're having a party, in celebration of the 13th anniversary of the day we all met. What do you say?"

"Well, I'll have to ask the guys to be sure, but I think they'll all be alright. What time should we come around?"

"Come around 4:00, the real party will start around 6-ish."

"Real party?"

Dove laughed. "Ya, just show up."

"Okay. Who else will be there?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably Perry, Harrior, Starling, Amethyst, Jasmine, and a bunch of other people. One things for sure, no Dark Ace or Cyclonis at this party!"

The girls both collapsed into giggles until piper heard the sounds of an argument starting.

"Sorry dove, I've got to go. I think some of the guys are fighting."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours!"

"Bye."

Piper hung up the phone, and ran out to the living room area of their condo. Junko was yelling at Finn, who was buried in a pile of candy up to his chin. A panel in the wall was open, and Aerrow, Radarr, and Stork stood staring inside.

"Well, whats wrong now?"

Junko stopped yelling, and looked at piper. Everyone else was silent. Then, the yelling started again, worse than ever. Everyone was screaming at once, but not a single part of it made any sense at all.

Piper held up her hands for silence, until the room finally quieted. "One at a time guys, I can't understand you if you all talk at once."

Junko looked woefully at the pile of candy, and started to explain. "Well, I came into the living room after breakfast, and I found Finn in my secret candy stash! He said he would never eat any of it!!!"

"Come on, you never really believed that I would actually would stay out of it, did you?"

Junko just stared angrily at Finn.

"Well, it looks to me like Finn owes Junko an apology and some more candy." Piper rolled her eyes "like Junko needs any more candy" she muttered to herself.

"Hey, wait!" came Finns voice. "I shouldn't owe Junko anything! This is payback!"

Piper raised an eyebrow. "Payback for what?"

"Well, yesterday, my favorite sweater came out of the wash,-"

"Wait, you mean that pink one? With the unicorns all over it?" Stork asked, paranoia written all over his face.

"No!" Finn said indignantly "I mean that cool one, with the flames racing up the sleeves, and the little hole in the pocket for the ear thingies for my I-pod."

"The blue one?" asked Aerrow, raising an eyebrow in Pipers direction.

Piper shrugged, and asked Finn, "How exactly does this apply to this problem?"

"Just listen! Okay, well, when my sweater came out of the wash, I was showing it off to Junko, because I knew he liked it, and then I left it on my bed and went outside for awhile. When I came back inside, I saw Junko with his head stuck in the sleeve hole of my sweater! So me being the quick thinker I am, I tried to pull his head out of the sweater, but his head was too big. Because of Junko, I had to cut the sleeves off of my sweater!"

Piper raised a finger and opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it.

"Well, I don't think that Finn owes Junko anything, so they're both even." Aerrow said, thinking quickly.

"And If I hear any arguing or yelling about revenge or any of these problems again, I'll throw the both of you in a tub full of mindworms together, and leave you to fend for yourself –without a single can of mindworm repellent."

"O-kaay then…well, I just got off the phone with Dove-"

"Dove! You were on the phone with dove and you didn't tell me?" Finn said.

"Well, no, you were too busy arguing with Junko to care, and besides, I thought you were taken with that girl you met at the beach the other day?"

"Well, DUH! I just wanted to tell her that she can just not even bother trying to impress me. I have Amethyst for that."

"I wonder how long this girlfriend is going to last?" asked Aerrow, curious.

"Only until he sees another "hot babe" and tries his stupid pick-up lines on her. Then, poor Amethyst will be history." Replied Piper in annoyance.

"Nu-uh, I think she's the real thing! Wait, why did Dove call you anyways?"

"Dove called me to invite us to a party. It's happening later tonight."

"What time is the party at? Who's going to be there?" asked Aerrow suspiciously. The last party they had gone to was filled with Aerrow fan girls, and after being mobbed, they all left. Needless to say, Aerrow didn't have fun, and didn't want to spend another party dressed as a sheik to hide from fans.

"I asked Dove, and she said a few Names. Others…well, she wasn't to clear on that, except that M.C and the dark ace aren't invited. I think she said Perry, Harrior, starling, Amethyst, and Jasmine."

"Score one for the Finnster! If Amethyst is going to be at the party, I won't have to worry about awkwardness with Dove, I'll be too busy with my new GF!!!!"

"New 'GF'?" asked stork. "Im afraid of the implications…or the side effects of whatever drug Finn must have used to poison the mind of such a young and untamed beauty!"

"Hey! I don't do drugs!"

"We never said you did," Said Aerrow patiently.

"We only hinted at you drugging Amethyst into liking you."

"Hee-eey! Amethyst does not do drugs either! She's too beautiful. Besides, she's got great taste! I mean, she chose to date the Finnster, didn't she?"


	2. LIAR!

C2 (carbon monoxide)

As piper was picking out her outfit for the evening (a tight black sequined tube top, with denim bum shorts that had sequins on the pockets), she was interrupted by a knock at her door. Quickly hiding her outfit out of sight, she called out, "come in!"

When she saw Aerrow come in, she was even more thankful that she had hidden her outfit.

"Piper, Dove called, and said to bring your bathing suit. We're going to use their pool while we're there, and there's going to be a bonfire and fireworks."

"Wow, Dove is really going all out with this, isn't she?"

"Well, you know Dove. She loves to party."

Piper nodded sagely, and then motioned Aerrow over to sit beside her on her bed. "What do you think of the whole idea?"

"I think it's a cool idea" replied Aerrow, "but not as good as some ideas you've had."

"Oh, so you think im better than Dove?"

Aerrow grinned playfully. "As a matter of fact, yes, absolutely!"

Piper smiled warmly at him, and said, "thank you, I needed that. That's cool, how you can always say exactly the right thing to make me feel better…oh! Maybe you can help me with something!" Piper jumped up, excited and nervous at the same time, and blushing from fear of having said too much and revealing her feelings for Aerrow. "Stay right here, I'll be back in a sec."

"Okay" Aerrow called after her as she grabbed something black and blue from under a pillow, then disappeared down the hall.

_I wonder what she wants to show me…_Aerrow thought to himself, humming a tune under his breath.

When Piper came back, His jaw literally dropped. There, in the place of his tomboyish yet beautiful childhood friend, was a goddess. She was beautiful, wearing a sequined black tube top, and denim shorts. Her midnight blue hair cascaded down her shoulders, framing her face perfectly. Her gorgeous tangerine colored eyes seemed even more lustrous with her hair down, and she seemed to positively glow.

"So? Aerrow? What do you think?"

Aerrow snapped his jaw shut, and tried to find his voice. "I-its…im-mean, you're…Amazing! You look beautiful, Piper!"

Piper blushed uncertainly, and then said, "Really? I mean, you're not just saying that?"

"No way! Piper, if you don't wear that tonight, I won't go. You look amazing, there's no other word for it."

"Thank you, Aerrow."

Aerrow rose from Pipers bed, and froze when Piper walked over to him. "What are you doing..?"

"This" before Aerrow could recover from his initial shock at being so close to so much beauty, Piper hugged him. Slowly, he began to unfreeze. He wrapped his arms around her slender frame, and breathed in her smell… then realized what he was doing. "No, no I …"

Piper stepped back, a shy and embarrassed expression on her face. "Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, its okay. Im the one who should be sorry. I-I think I'll leave now. I need to get ready."

Piper pressed her lips together, and nodded. Aerrow backed slowly out of the room, and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door was shut, he slid down the wall opposite Pipers door. He sighed, then got up and walked down the corridor to his Room.


	3. Crush

-cC3

Piper backed up until she felt the cool wall pressing into her back, then slid down and hugged her knees to her chest. _What are these, these feelings I have for Aerrow? When I hugged him, it was just impulse, a thank you, but when he hugged me back, I...I think I... No. I couldn't... _but she couldn't deny it. As she reflected on their friendship, on his face, as the admiration in his tone when she had a good idea, and even now, when he had seen her in what she was going to wear that night, she couldn't help but blush..._ I like Aerrow._

C4( 8) O.o o.O o.o O.O 0.0 . . 8.8 *.* 8$

I hung up the phone tonight,

Something happened for the first time deep inside,

It was a rush,

What a rush.

'Cos the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much,

Just too much.

Why do I keep running from the truth,

All I ever think about is you,

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized,

And I've just got to know...

Do you ever think?

When you're all alone,

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go,

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Because I've tried and tried to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't goin' go way

It ain't goin' go way

Does is ever cross your mind,

When we're just hanging,

Spending time Girl,

Are we just friends?

Is there more,

Is there more?

See, it's a chance we gotta take,

That I believe that we can make this into

Something that will last forever,

Forever?

Do you ever think?

When you're all alone,

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go,

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Because I've tried and tried to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't goin' go way

It ain't goin' go way

Why do I keep runnin' from the truth?

All I ever think about is you,

You got me hypnotized,

So mesmerized,

And I've just got to know...

Do you ever think?

When you're all alone,

All that we could be,

Where this thing could go,

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch your breath?

When I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

Because I've tried and tried to walk away,

But I know this crush ain't goin' go way

It ain't goin' go way,

It ain't goin' go way,

It ain't goin' go way...


	4. Forget Baby Steps!

C5 CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS CS

Piper lifted her head wearily from her arms when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She expected the person to stop at her door and knock, but they continued down the hallway, and as they passed by her door, she could hear the song they were singing

"I hung up the phone tonight/something happened for the first time deep inside/It was a rush,/

What a rush./'Cos the possibility that you would ever feel the same way about me/It's just too much,/Just too much."

Long after they were gone, Piper continued the song in her head. When she finally finished, she felt much better, as she did after listening to music. Sighing heavily, she got up, grabbed her white-and-green bikini, a towel, flip-flops, goggles, and a few other things she would need that night. After she finished putting them in a bag, she walked over to her bureau, covered in the cosmetics she thought that she would never use. She didn't want anything to obvious, and she definitely didn't want the makeup smearing or running in the pool, so she went for plain and simple, and smeared some liquid body sparkles over herself. She played with her hair for awhile, and then satisfied with her appearance, she opened her door.

C6 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69 69

Finn didn't know what he was expecting, when he stood outside Pipers door, but he definitely wasn't expecting what happened next. Piper's door slid open without him touching it, and he almost got run over by Piper. However, this wasn't the Piper he had grown up with. This one wore clothing other than her normal uniform neatness, and she sparkled. Finns eyes almost popped out of his head until suddenly a picture of Amethyst popped into his mind. He quickly turned around, and walked into the living room. _Phew, if I had stayed, Amethyst would have had my head...I wonder what she's going to wear tonight..._ When piper walked into the living room, she wasn't surprised to see Finn zoned out as usual. What did surprise her, though, was that she could hear him muttering under his breath "amethyst, amethyst" and he was drooling. She rolled her eyes, and smacked him upside the head, snapping him out of it. "Get up Finn, we're leaving soon. Are you ready?"

Brushing himself off, he nodded. "Can we stop at cloud 9 gifts on the way there? I want to get Amethyst something."

Piper sighed, and said in reply, "ask Aerrow, he's the one who's driving."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. Want me to go find him?"

"Sure, thanks Piper."

Piper nodded, and dropped her beach bag beside the door on her way to Aerrow's room. Really, it was just an excuse to talk to him again before the party. She approached His door, and raised her hand to knock on it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked gently on the door. No reply. Raising her fist again, she knocked harder. Still no answer. "Aerrow?" she knocked loudly, almost pounding on Aerrow's door. This time, she was rewarded with a faint,

"Come in."

Piper slid Aerrow's door open, and smiled when she recognized her favorite song on his CD player.


	5. not FAIR!

C6 (o (o (o (o (O (O (O (O (O (O (O (O (O (O

I see it in the way you would do,

When no one else could ever get through,

Holding back 'till I'd come around,

Time and time again you wait for me to come in

And did you really look my way,

'Cuz no one could've seen this coming,

I would never let you down,

If I was running backwards and full time

So I can,

And I will,

And you'll see,

Your hero come runnin'

Over, and over, tonight

And I do, wanna love you,

If you see me running back

And I do wanna try,

Because if falling for you girl is crazy,

Then im goin out of my mind,

So hold back your tears this time

Me I'm used to being tired and bloody,

But you believed that I could be somebody,

You put your world on hold for me,

Gave away to follow failure through the fire,

I need you to know I will,

Believe me girl I'm so tired of running

I just wanna hold your hand,

Stare at you like you've got everything I need

And I can,

So I will,

And you'll see,

Your hero come runnin,

Over and over, tonight,

And I do, wanna love you

If you see me running back

And I do wanna try

Because if falling for you girl is crazy,

Then im goin out of my mind,

So hold back your tears this time,

What if I never said to you I was dynamite?

And what if I never told you im afraid to cry?

What if I never let you down and said

'I'm sorry for the nights I can't remember'?

What if I never said to you I would try?

And I do, wanna love you

(If you see me running back)

And I do wanna try

Because if falling for you girl is crazy,

Then im goin out of my mind,

So hold back your tears this time, yeah,

Hold back your tears this time

C7

Aerrow raised his head wearily from the bedspread, and peered at the door. He was surprised to see Piper standing in the doorway, with her hands on her hips. Her posture was that of an extremely annoyed individual, but a smile was played across her lips.

"Aerrow, I like the song, but you're playing it way too loudly! Please turn it down a little? And put a shirt on, would you?"

Aerrow purposely slowed his movements so Piper would get annoyed. He slowly reached for the power button, and hummed along with the chorus when it came on.

"like the way you take advantage of every man in love/I see it and I know your game girl/if you wanna play with us/just don't talk too much/guys that wanna come treat you right/'cos you're sweeter than apple pie/everything that you want you got, girl you know that you need to stop/ most beautiful thing in sight/always taking on the spotlight/always in the club looking hot/girl you know that you need to stop/always talking about what you got/always talking about what you got/always talking about what you got/girl you know that you need to sto-"

Piper angrily pushed the power button on the CD player, and said, "Aerrow, you know im mad at you, why do you make it worse?"

He grinned playfully, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her on to the bed on top of him. "Because I know you could never stay mad at me!"

He rolled over so he was on her, and sat up, tickling her. She giggled breathlessly, until she was begging for him to stop. "Aerrow, no stop it, Ah ha, haha, noooooo! Hehehe, stop it, AHHHHHHH! AERROW! Hahaheheha....ah-hhaaaaaaahahahaha! Aaaah, Aerrow, stop no, please, no stop, please, nooooooooooooooo!!! Stop, make it stop, no stoooooooophaaaaaaahahaha!" Aerrow finally stopped, he himself laughing too hard at her reaction to continue. He collapsed on his bed beside her, and waited until she had caught her breath enough to speak.

"Okay, you win. I could never stay mad at you. Especially not if you don't stop tickling me!"

She giggled as he tickled her a little more, then Aerrow sat up as she did.

"What I actually came in here for is to tell you-"

"What?" Aerrow said, feigning mock shock. "You didn't come in here just to stun me with your beauty?"

"No, I-"

"Oh, so you came in here to see...Moi?" he said coyly, flexing his bare chest muscles.

"Aerrow, stop it!" she giggled, pushing him away by putting her hand flat against his warm chest and shoving gently. As she pulled her hand away, he caught it up in his own, and he pressed her hand against his lips.

"Madame...what is it that you came here for?"

She sighed, half in frustration, and half in amusement. "Aerrow, I've been trying to tell you that for about five minutes! Finn wants to know if you'll stop by cloud 9 gifts for him. He wants to get Amethyst something."

"Whatever milady desires."

Piper laughed, and Aerrow released her hand. She was about to get up, when Aerrow grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "Uh-oh...Hehehe...ah, no AERROW! Aaaahahhahahah...hehenoooooooooo stop! Aerrowhahahah...hehehehehahaha! AAAAAAAAUGH!!! Stoop, please, Aerrow! Nooooahhhhhaahahahaa..."


	6. I HATE interruptions!

C8 ;) ;{ ;} ;[ ;] ;(

Finn was walking by Aerrow's bedroom when he heard it. "AERROW! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Aaaah, ah ah, ah, noooooo! Aerrow, please!"

It was Pipers voice, and with all the sighing and moaning, it was a wonder he didn't jump to even worse conclusions. "HEY GUYS!!!! AERROW AND PIPER ARE MAKING OUT IN AERROW'S ROOM!!!!"

C9 ;) ;{ ;} ;[ ;] ;(

When Piper heard Finn shout, it was all she could do not to jump up off of Aerrow's bed and strangle Finn. "HEY GUYS!!!! AERROW AND PIPER ARE MAKING OUT IN AERROW'S ROOM!!!!"

Aerrow stopped tickling her and looked at her innocently. "Now why would that be the first thing to pop into his head?"

"I have no idea...did you say something to him to make him think that?"

"I haven't spoken to Finn since this morning! How could I???" Aerrow said, raising both hands in defense.

Piper shrugged and sighed. "Well, maybe that's just the way his twisted mind works."

"If Finns mind works that way, then what about the rest of us guys?" He asked curiously.

Piper blushed, and answered, "I don't know. Are you all the same?"

"I don't know. Are we?"

Piper raised an eyebrow, and he laughed. "We could be, and most guys are, but I'm not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I don't think so. I've never really had a chance to find out."

"Uh-huh. Lets try to keep it that way." _Or at least for awhile..._ added Piper silently.

"Are you sure?" asked Aerrow, leaning closer.

Piper couldn't take her eyes off of his face, and she was feeling increasingly mesmerized as she inevitably drew closer to Aerrow. Her lips parted in surprise as the door to Aerrow's room flew open, and they both threw themselves to opposite sides of the room as a camera flashed.

"GOTCHA!!!!" yelled Finn as he eagerly waited for the Camera to print the picture of what he hoped to be a hot make out scene between Aerrow and piper...A.K.A., _Blackmail._

What he got instead though, was an empty bed, and a very surprised Aerrow and Piper.

"Wait, what??? I thought...?" said Finn, bewildered. "I heard weird sounds..."

"That was me getting tickled to death!" Piper said, blushing furiously as she did so.

Finn blinked, looking confused, and then instead of walking away, he went for the less mature approach. "Uh-huh, sure you were. I believe you guys. Really."

Piper shrieked angrily, and tackled Finn. She grabbed the photo and tore it up, then stuffed it in his mouth along with a few dirty socks she had found on the floor. She grabbed a black marker that was under Aerrow's dresser, and drew a mustache and a unibrow on Finns face. Then, with a flourish, she signed a warning on his cheek. "Never again OR ELSE!"

Aerrow gaped in shock, then Pulled Piper off of Finn before she could do any permanent damage. "Finn, you should know by now never to get on Pipers bad side!"

"Yeah I know, but its so much fun!"

Piper hurled a string of intelligible insults at Finn, and Aerrow had to struggle to hold her back this time.

"See? Its no fun to bug you guys, you have too much self control, but Piper? Not so much."

"Self-control? Self-control? What would you know about self-control? Finn, if you could be nothing but controlled by two weeks from now, I'll buy you a new sweater. Exactly like the one Junko "ruined" this morning."

"I thought it was one of a kind?"

"They lied."

"Fine, you're on!!!!!"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Oh great...here we go again!!!"

C10 DUBBL DIGITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

As soon as Finn left, Aerrow released Piper. "You shouldn't fight like that."

"I know, but I do it to him for the same reason Finn does it to me...and because yelling at him is a way to release stress..."

Aerrow laughed, and then started shooing her out of his room. "We've got to get ready for the party, its 3:30 already!"

"Okay, okay, but we are stopping by cloud 9 gifts, right?"

Aerrow nodded, and put a hand on her shoulder. "You're wearing that tonight, right? You're not changing?"

"No, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise. Why are you making me promise, anyways?"

"Ummmm...."

"One of the other great unsolved mysteries of the universe, right? Well, when you figure out why the mona lisa is smiling, call me. Otherwise, we're leaving in 10 minutes."


	7. Drop the chains!

C11

Aerrow rifled through the items in his beach bag. He didn't have much, but he was nervous about what he planned to do later. _'Towel, check. Change of clothes, check. Spare changes of clothes in case Finn tries to shove me in after I get changed, check. Money, check. Cell phone, check. Sunglasses, check-wait. I don't think I'll need these....what am I, Finn?'_

He was interrupted by his door sliding open and Finn dancing in. "sooo.....? What do you think? Amethyst will dig, right?" Finn was dressed in a purple t-shirt with a rocket ship on it, and purple and black swimming trunks. He wore sunglasses and a blue baseball cap backwards and a heavy gold chain with an "A" on it.

"Finn, don't you think the backwards hat and the necklace are a little much? And why are you wearing Purple?"

"Well, I guess the stuff you said is a little much," He said slowly, taking off the ridiculous accessories. "But, Amethyst digs purple! Besides, I want to look good, and I think purple is just my color, you know?"

Aerrow sighed, "Finn, I thought blue was your color? Now that I think, it was also Dove's favorite color..."

"Psssssshhhhhhhhh-aaaaaaaaaaaw! I was not trying to impress Dove! Why would I do that? Besides, im all about Amethyst now. She'd better be all about me, too! I don't think she wouldn't be though, I've never met a girl so dedicated and loving and gentle and tough and-"

"Finn, give it a rest! Im going out to the van now, hurry up." Aerrow started towards his door, then seemed to realize that they were in his room. "Wait, Finn?"

"Yeeeeees?"

"Get out of my room."


	8. AN

A/N

OOOOOKAY!!!!! My first authors note ever, and it's kinda important. ALSO!!!!! i have been forgetting, no more!!! my co-author deserves a big thanks, shes been my inspiration when I thought i couldnt go on, and she has helped me word the chapters. she is the reason for drugged! Give it up for, my best friend of 8-freaking-years, GILLIAN!!!!!! (AKA amethyst for those of you who actually read the reviews. if anyone can tell me exactly what she says in her first review, youll get a sneak peek at the next chapter of drugged. GO!!!) ((that excludes you, Gill!))

I'm changing my penname, probably to something along the lines of Gaara's Demon Mirror Shadow......or something like that. Im not sure why that's important, I just figured it was. Im also working on updating ALL of my stories for all of you, and I've got a few more to put on soon. For all you Storm Hawks fans, I've got a songfic/pairing for you. Two of them, actually. It's a little contest between me and my friend, and we're seeing whose story you guys like better. As soon as I figure out how, I'll put a poll up on my page so you can vote. But for now, we'll have to finish them first. Please, instead of just raving compliments, I want critical stuff! Stuff that can help make me a better author! I've only got about 2 real reviews, and they weren't from here....I think. Anyways, if you want to know anything else, PM me, otherwise, Review!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chica DEATH!

C13

When she got out of the car, Piper realized something. _'The words of Next to you really work for me....it could've been written by me!'_

"Piper, are you coming?"

Aerrow's voice snapped her out of her reverie, and she blushed furiously as he put a hand on her shoulder. When they got inside, he let his hand slide from her shoulder, but he stayed close. The clerk smiled gently and spoke to Aerrow. "Buying something for your Girlfriend, are we? Perhaps an engagement ring?"

Finn shot them a look from across the store, one that said "boy, are you guys going to get it after!"

Aerrow shot one back at Finn, one of disgust, one that said, "if you do, you'll lose your face."

Fin grinned once again, and shot Aerrow and Piper an estranged, "Chica chow," also making guns with his hands and aiming them at Aerrow.

Aerrow drew a finger across his throat, in a universal for, "you're DEAD!!!"


	10. Just friendswith the perfect gift?

C14

Aerrow cleared up the fact that Piper was indeed, only a friend, and Finn smirked through the entire affair. "Dude, I told you you should date her! Even that store guy says so!"

"Clerk, Finn," Piper said, massaging her forehead. "Besides, we're just friends. No need for anything difficult."

Finn shrugged and walked down an Aisle, looking for something Amethyst would like. He stopped several times in front of different displays, but he deemed them not good enough for her and continued on. Finally, just as he was about to give up, he saw it. The perfect gift for amethyst. A HUGE stuffed, purple panda bear sat on a shelf. It had a thin chain with a heart-shaped amethyst crystal around its neck, and its stomach said, "I love you".

"Score one for the Finnster!"

Overhearing Finn, Piper poked him in the back. "Didn't you say that earlier, too?"

He shrugged. "I might have, but I don't think so. Im going to buy this for Amethyst do you think she'll like it?"

Piper smiled. "Finn, if she's the way you say she is, she'll love ANYTHING you give her."

Finn winked at her, grabbed the bear, and walked to the checkout counter.

'_I think Finn is actually serious this time....hmm.'_


	11. AN Sorry

A/N – Im lazy. And my internet is permanently screwed. I can't upload as fast as I'd like because of A) the internet connection...or, non-connection, as it were, and B) I'm lazy and haven't written any more in this since I uploaded chapter 10 or so. I'm working on the next one, but I'm stuck in what I wanna do, and for some reason I can't connect the events they way I want to. So, for now, this story is on hiatus. Don't worry, I'm starting about 5 more SH stories, and about 5 more, and im hopefully trying to update other stories on here. Sorry guys.

-J.W.

P.S. If you don't mind, could you guys go check out &/or review some of my other stories too? I don't have that many reviews, and that's part of what motivated me... :/


	12. Sorry, Guys!

HEY GUYS :D :D :D

I'm actually really, really sorry... I'm going away for two weeks, on a missions trip to South Africa. (FIRST, I GET TO GO TO ENGLAND...WOOHOO!)

I HAVE the next few chapters of this story (whatever story this is, I probably do) ready to upload, but since it takes time and I'm going to the airport in a few minutes and still frantically putting music on my Music thingy, I CAN'T put them up now... please, please, please forgive mee, and you'll have a few reward chapters up for your patience in about two weeks...

Goodbye, my loyal fans!

CJV


End file.
